Problem: Solve for $z$ : $z - 26 = -19$
Add $26$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ z - 26 &=& -19 \\ \\ {+26} && {+26} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-26 + z} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{-19} \\ z &=& -19 {+ 26} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ z = 7$